Whatever Makes You Happy
by Tozz
Summary: Another mildly fluffy Kariya x Uzuki oneshot. Kariya's perspective of the dynamics of their partnership. Please review!


Here I go with another KariyaxUzuki oneshot. This'll probably be the last one for a while, since I've run out of ideas. Unless you guys have any, haha. Really though, based on the reviews on my other oneshot it sounds like people like this couple, so don't be shy! Let's flood FF with our love for them! :D

Heehee. Anyways, please enjoy :) btw, SAWA's the name of the composer/songwriter for most of the game's soundtrack, so I thought I'd stick the name in there. I'm not sure if it's common knowledge; I had to look it up myself XD;

x x x

Kariya had lost count of the number of times he'd heard other Reapers comment jokingly, "Man, that Uzuki's sure got you wrapped around her finger, huh?"

And instead of responding or defending himself, the obviously stronger veteran Reaper would give them a pleasantly malicious smile and their laughter was promptly silenced.

Because really, he couldn't care less what anyone thought about his partnership with her.

x x x

"Is that a new necklace you've got there, Uzuki?" Kariya asked, eyeing the heart-shaped pendant around her neck.

Her hands flew up to grasp it self-consciously as she answered him. "Yeah! I went shopping today and picked it out. Don't you like it?"

"It's cute," he agreed, giving her a half-smile.

"Good, because I got—I got an _extra_ one since I couldn't decide which to get for _myself_," she said, speaking slowly with emphasis. "And I thought you might want the other one."

She suddenly thrust out a small bag for him that he hadn't even noticed she was carrying. He took it hesitantly, raising an eyebrow at her. Uzuki didn't usually do the giving thing, and he was afraid it might be a prank. He reached inside and pulled out its contents: a small skull pendant on a silver chain, similar to the one Uzuki was wearing.

He stared at it, trying hard not to laugh. "Is this for real?" It seemed so girly to be receiving jewelry, which something he'd never bothered with wearing. He dangled it in front of his face, examining the shiny miniature skull. He couldn't help it then; he let a little chuckle escape him.

She glared at him, crossing her arms. "I thought you said you liked it! Is that how you treat someone who bought you something with her hard-earned cash, by laughing?"

"I thought you said it was just an _extra_…"

"Urgh!" Uzuki growled in exasperation, her hands pulling at her hair. Her cheeks were tinged lightly with pink. "This is what I get for trying to be nice!"

He decided he'd had enough of embarrassing her, and sighed as if in defeat. He unclasped the chain and closed it around his neck, grinning as he did so. "Fine. Calm down, girl. I'll wear it for the rest of the day at least, a'ight? Thanks."

She remained moodily silent afterwards, however, until Kariya finally placated her by buying her ramen.

x x x

A few days later, they were wandering the streets of Shibuya together, when suddenly Uzuki stopped dead in her tracks. "No!" she groaned, suddenly sounding frustrated.

"Hm? What's up?" Kariya asked, eyeing her clenched fists with caution.

She let out a sulky sigh, her shoulders drooping. "That," she explained, pointing grumpily to the numerous flyers posted in Towa Records' windows.

"I don't see anything…" he said, his eyes scanning the brightly-colored posters for anything that stood out.

"The one for SAWA's new record, duh," she grumbled, as if this should be obvious. As soon as she said it, he picked out the poster that was advertising the album. "It comes out tomorrow and I totally forgot. Argh, I blew all my money on this pendant…" She trailed off, fingering the necklace that she was still wearing and eyeing the poster. Kariya had his own necklace tucked away and hidden beneath his shirt.

"Mmm, too bad," he replied indifferently, as if he wasn't really listening. But he was.

The next day, he got up two hours before he usually did (certainly a feat for him, considering it was the Reapers' vacation time), waited in line for another hour at Towa Records, and then, finally, got his hands on a copy of SAWA's latest album.

"Omigod! You got SAWA's new record? _How?!_" Uzuki practically screeched when they met up later that day and he presented her with her gift, maintaining a careful air of nonchalance.

He shrugged and grinned, twisting the lollypop in his mouth. "I have my uses."

"But like…this had to be impossible to get! Everyone wanted it!"

"No biggie."

She shook her head, suddenly looking somewhat humbled. "Kariya, this is…" Her voice faded and a small, genuine smile showed through her disbelief as she clutched the CD case.

He waved his hand dismissively with a carefree smirk. "Don't fret. It was easy," he lied, keeping his tone casual. "Whatever makes you happy, girl." And that was the truth.

x x x

When you looked at it, their partnership really was absurd. Kariya had been a Reaper for who knows how long, and was one of the most skilled Harriers the UG had ever seen, turning down promotion after promotion much to the dismay and slight annoyance of his fellow employees. On the other hand, Uzuki, admittedly talented and ambitious, lacked any real experience and was prone to tantrums, traits made even more apparent when paired up with the likes of the calm, collected Kariya.

And yet, despite all of that, there he was, a respected veteran Reaper doing silly things like wearing pendants and buying CDs, all for Uzuki—practically at his partner's beck and call, when, in theory, he should be the one demanding respect.

But, truthfully, if doing those things made it possible for him to be the cause of just one of Uzuki's rare smiles, he'd gladly stay as tightly wrapped around her finger as she pleased, regardless of what the others thought.


End file.
